School Project Hairspray fan fiction
by Eva Loves You
Summary: This is a PennyAmber slash. It's about Penny and Amber working on a school project together. I hope everyone likes it. This is my first slash fiction and they don't do nothing much thoughout the story. I hope you guys like it and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Penny was upset. She wore a scowl on her usual happy face as she walked down the hall with her best friend, Tracy. "It won't be that bad," Tracy said

"Easy for you to say. You don't have to do your project with Amber Von Tussle!" She cried still not believing how horrible her luck was. She was paired up to work on a history project that was worth half their grade with that awful girl. "Why couldn't we just work together?" Tracy said feeling bad for Penny. She hated that her best friend was going to have to spend the next couple of weeks working with Amber. "Speak of the devil…" Tracy said as Amber walked up to them. "Hi Penny" she said brightly and then turned to Tracy and said dryly "Hi Tracy."

"What is it, Amber?" Penny said

"Look, I have an idea about our history project."

"Can we just talk about this tomorrow when we meet at your house?" The less time she had to spend with Amber the better.

"It's just going to take a second. Do you mind Tracy?" Amber said looking at Tracy with a cold glare. "Sure, I'll catch up with you later Penny" Tracy said giving her a sympathy smile and then walking away. "Look Penny I know you don't want to work with me and the feeling is mutual, but I have a solution that's going to make us both happy." Amber said smiling.

"And what would that be Amber?" Penny said knowing she was going to hate whatever Amber was going to say next. "Well, you can do the project since you have nothing better to do anyway. Then we can say we both did it! If you do, I'll tell my mom to put you on the council. Then you'll be popular like me!" Penny rolled her eyes. Was she kidding? She wasn't going to do the project alone and let Amber get away with not doing anything. Plus, she didn't want to be on the council anyway. Her mom was still upset about her kissing Seaweed on live television and there was no way she would allow it even if she wanted to do it. "Forget it Amber! I'll be at your house at seven tomorrow night"

"Fine, but you'll regret it." Amber said and then walked away. Penny knew this was going to be the longest two weeks of her life.

She rang the doorbell to the Von Tussles house at exactly seven the next day. Amber answered the door herself dressed in a white dress with pink flowers all over it. She had a frown on her face. "Is that happiness to see me?" Penny asked sarcastically.

"Come in," Amber said ignoring Penny's sarcasm. She didn't want Penny in her house. She didn't even want to talk to her. "We can go up to my room," she said closing the door. When they got up the stairs, Penny sat on Amber's canopy bed which was decorated with pink and white sheets. The walls were also painted pink and white. Amber's taste was very frilly and not to mention nauseating. "Okay, let's get this over with." Amber said sitting next to Penny on the bed. "Amber, it's going to take more then one day to finish the project." Penny reminded her. "Right, do you at least have something in mind for us to do?" Amber asked already bored with the whole thing. "I thought we could make a replica of the Roman coliseum and do a report. We can make it out of clay."

"That would take up too much time. I have to dance on the show, you know." Amber snapped. Penny sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Amber was going to blow her A average if she didn't get her act together. "Amber, we are doing it rather you like it or not," Penny snapped back at her. Amber got up and faced Penny putting her hands on her hips. "Who put you in charge?" She demanded.

"No one but you aren't coming up with anything!" Penny said and stood up in Amber's face. She wasn't going to let an idiot like Amber push her around.

"Amber!" Velma said as she opened the door. "Yes mom." Amber said suddenly smiling.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company." Velma said looking at Penny. "I don't. I mean we are just doing a project together."

"How nice." Velma said looking Penny up and down with a disgusted look on her face. Penny couldn't help looking down at her blue jumper and wondering if something was wrong with it. "Anyway, I just came up to tell you more about the pageant." Velma added.

"What pageant?" Amber asked confused. Velma was suddenly furious. "Have I been talking to myself for the past few weeks? The Miss Teen Baltimore Pageant, remember?"

"Oh right of course" Amber said sadly. "I'll talk to you about it when your….um friend leaves," she said and then left. Amber suddenly sat down and put her head down. Penny couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. She didn't like seeing anyone upset, even if it was Amber. "Are you okay?" Penny asked her.

"Penny, you have no idea what it's like to have a mom like mine's." Amber said still looking down. Amber had obviously not met her own strict mother.

"At least she doesn't punish you for everything you do." Penny said.

"I feel like I'm being punished. My mom is always entering me in these beauty pageants but I'm sick of them. If I lose she gets mad and makes me work twice as hard to win the next one. She knows that winner is always better in some way but she always tells me that I should have done something different but I do everything she tells me to. What more does she want?" Amber explained. She knew what it was like to have a control freak mom even though it wasn't quite the same thing. She wasn't allowed to see Seaweed but she did it anyway behind her mom's back, but her mom would never make her enter a pageant. She thought they were sinful and she wasn't even allowed to watch them on television.

"Amber my mom is awful. She ties me to the bed when she thinks I've been really bad. She hates everything I do, and my friends." Amber got up and went to the trophy display case with all of her pageant trophies, certificates, and slashes in it. Penny thought the collection was beautiful but Amber obviously didn't think so. "Penny, I'll give you all of these if I can switch moms with you. Your mom's not perfect but she doesn't try to live through you." Amber looked like she might cry and Penny felt so bad for her. She was also starting to understand why Amber was so mean. If she had a mom like Velma, she wouldn't be so nice either. "Amber, I'm so sorry," she said walking over to her and giving her a friendly hug. They pulled back and looked into each other eyes. "Penny, no one has ever been very nice to me. Sure, the girls on the council are nice but that's because they are scared of my mom and guys are nice but you know what they want." Amber said softly. Penny just nodded.

"Penny you are very pretty if you entered pageants you will definitely win." Amber said looking at Penny's petite figure and her pretty facial features. She knew her mom didn't' like the way Penny dressed but Amber thought it was just perfect. "Thanks Amber," Penny said acting uncomfortable. She felt like she should leave. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm willing to work on your idea for the project." Amber said

"Really?" Penny asked surprised. Amber nodded and started playing with one of Penny's pigtails. "Amber, maybe we should cal it a day and work on this tomorrow." Penny said slowly. Amber was making her uncomfortable. She didn't know why but it was something in the way she was acting. "Penny," Amber said softly still messing with her hair. "Amber, I- " Penny said but Amber cut her off by kissing her all of a sudden. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to do that. It was stupid." Amber said and pulled away. "That's okay but I have to go." She said and hurried out of the room. She was confused about what to think or do now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"How was the queen of mean?" Tracy asked Penny at lunch the next day. Penny didn't know what to say. She was too confused and embarrassed to tell Tracy about the kiss. "She was okay," Penny said softly. "Okay?" You're being too nice tell me the truth."

"There's nothing to tell," Penny said and shrugged. "So you're telling me Amber wasn't mean or anything?" Tracy asked in total disbelief. Amber usually took every oppurtunity to insult them. She used to just insult Tract but since Penny started dating Seaweed she started being cruel to her, too. "She's not that bad," Penny said thinking about how controlling Velma was.

"Not bad? What are you talking about? She's awful! Just the other day she called you a nasty word when she saw you making out with Seaweed. Don't tell me you forgot about that?" Tracy reminded her. How could she forget? She and Seaweed were in the hallway making out when she clearly heard Amber say "checkerboard slut" as she passed by. She knew Amber hadn't changed since then despite what happened last night. She just knew that there were many layers to Amber Von Tussle now. Surely having an awful mom didn't excuse her behavior. After all, she had a terrible mother and she wasn't mean to people but Penny guessed it affected people differently. "Tracy, there are things you don't understand about her." Penny said not offering anymore information. It didn't seem fair to Amber to tell Tracy about how Velma forced her to enter all those pageants. Tracy simply shook her head and said "Just be careful and don't let her stick you with all the work."

"Don't worry I'm not." Penny assured her. The bell ran and they got up to go to their separate classes. On her way to class Penny spotted Seaweed and went to speak to him. "Hi Seaweed!" She said throwing her arms around him and pulling him into a kiss. "Hey there baby. I can't believe this is the first time I've seen you today!" he said and kissed her back. It was always good to see him since she rarely got the chance to. "How did it go with Amber last night?"

"Um…Amber?" She had forgotten all about what happened with Amber for a second. She knew she didn't want him to know about the kiss. What if he got angry and blamed her for some reason? "Yeah what happened? Was she cruel to you?" he asked concerned.

"No, it wasn't so bad." She said "Well that's good." She was glad he wasn't pressuring her like Tracy tried to. If he did, she might have broke down and confessed. "Do you want to meet me at my mom's record show later on today? I'm sure you can think of something to tell your mom." He was right she was getting good at making up things to tell her mom when she went to see him. Just a couple of days ago, she told her mom she joined the student government association and she had a meeting. She couldn't do that today, though. She had to meet Amber at her house to start on their project. She was a little scared to go over Amber's house again but she was sure she could handle it.

"I can't I have to meet Amber again," she said sadly. HE looked disappointed but said "That's okay. Just call me later." She nodded but she knew she couldn't call him for her house. Her mom wouldn't allow it. She'll probably just call him from Amber's she was sure Amber wouldn't mind. Seaweed leaned over and kissed her again. When they pulled back they felt someone looking at them and turned to see Amber standing with Luanne and Shelly. Shelly and Luanne looked shocked but Amber looked hurt. "You never cease to amaze me, Penny" Shelly said

"Yeah, I mean honestly I'd think you would have the dignity to keep your little romance private," Luanne said and then looked at Amber for approval but Amber still looked sad. "Let's just go guys." She said abruptly and walked off. Shelly and Luanne followed her confused. Penny saw Amber looking back with sad eyes. Penny felt guilty even though she had no reason to. Amber kissed him and she didn't lead her to think something would come of it. "I'm surprised she didn't insult us again." Seaweed said but Penny wasn't surprised. She was afraid. It seemed like Amber was actually falling for her!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I thought we could do the report first," Penny said to Amber when they were in her room later that day. "Isn't that the hard part?" Amber asked not really caring about the whole project. She had been anticipating being with Penny all day because she wanted to kiss her again. It was really embarassing to want to kiss a girl, especially a girl as dorky as Penny Pingleton. "Yeah but the sooner we get it over with the better it will be," Penny explained. "Penny listen about last night," Amber started. Penny looked at her expectantly. "I'm very sorry if I made you uncomfortable,"

"It's okay, Amber. Really it is." Penny assured her. Amber flashed a big smile and said "I'm glad you're okay with it," She then reached for Penny's hand and tried to kiss her. Penny moved back and quickly said "We should go to the library to get started, you know"

"Yeah we should but there's something else we should do first," She said and put her hand on Penny's knee. Penny got up quickly. "Amber, I'm not like that."

"I'm not either. I just liked kissing you and I wanted to do it again. We can go to the library but now please just let me kiss you." Amber pleaded. Penny thought that was a very weird request and she wasn't really sure if Amber was falling for her or not now. Maybe it was like she said Amber just liked kissing her but that didn't mean she really had to let her. "Amber I don't think that's a good idea. We can be friends but that's it, and I don't mean friends that make out. Just friends that hang out together,"

"Fine, if you say so. We should get going before the library closes." Amber said getting up trying to change the subject. Penny was sure Amber felt embarrassed. Penny and Amber walked down the stairs and they were about to walk out the door when Velma walked in with several shopping bags. She didn't seem happy to see Penny. "You still doing that project thing?" Velma asked disgusted. "Yes mother it's going to take a while. We were just on our way to the library to do some research." Amber explained. "Amber, you can't do that now." Velma said sitting some of her bags down. "Why not, mom? It's important."

"This is more important. We have to take your pictures." Velma explained. Amber looked confused she had no idea what her mom was talking about. It must have shown on her face because Velma went into a tirade "Amber! What is wrong with you lately? I told you when you left the studio that I hired a professional photographer to take your pictures for the modeling contest. I went to pick up your clothes. He'll be over here soon." She said indicating the bags. Amber had completely forgotten about that. She hadn't even competed in the Miss Teen Baltimore pageant yet and her mom was already planning ahead for some department store modeling contest that was in a couple of months. "We'll just go tomorrow, Amber. Meet me there at 5:50" Penny suggested. Velma was on one of her control freak trips and Penny didn't want to be in the middle of it. "That's a great idea. I'm sure you and Polly can work on the project tomorrow."

"Her name is Penny, mom!" Amber said for the millionth time. He had to correct Penny's name to her mother a lot over the past 24 hours. As a matter of fact she mixed up a lot of her friends' names. The whole time she was with Link she called him Luke despite seeing him on the show everyday. "Whatever. You can leave now _Penny_. We have things to do. Amber has to shower, change and get into makeup." Velma explained like it was the most important thing in the world. "Sure, I'll see tomorrow Amber." Penny said.

"I'll walk you down the drive way. It'll only take a second mom." She said before Velma could say anything. Once they got outside Amber apologized to Penny. "I'm sorry but you know how she can get."

"It's okay I understand "Penny said. Amber was walking slowly, and Penny actually had to slow down to her speed so she was walking with her instead of in front of her. She was obviously in no hurry to get back in the house. "Why don't you tell your mom you don't want to do this anymore?" Penny suggested.

"I can't Penny. It's hard standing up to her. DO you sand up to your mom?" Of course she didn't. Her mom gave orders and she listened. The only time she didn't was recently when she start seeing Seaweed. She didn't answer Amber's question but her face must have said it all. "You don't because you know how hard it is to disagree with your mom."

"Yeah it is. I can't believe we actually understand each other at least about this," Penny said

"Yeah, it's weird. I really wish my mom was a normal mom. You know what I mean." Amber said looking down. She knew exactly what Amber meant. She would kill to have a mom like Tracy's or Seaweed's, instead of her own crazy mother.

"Let's look on the bright side," Penny said putting her arm around Amber for comfort. "What's that?"

"We'll be eighteen in a couple of years and we can move out," Amber laughed at that. She was sure even if she was eighteen her mom would still be trying to control her life. "Amber!" Velma called out from the doorway. "One minute mom!" Amber screamed back and Velma closed the door. "I guess I should go," she said to Penny. "Sure, I'll see you tomorrow," Penny said and started to get on her bicycle. Amber just starred at her for a second and watched Penny start to ride off. "Penny wait!" she cried suddenly. Penny stopped and turned around. She got off her bike and walked up to Amber. "What is it, Amber? Is something wrong?" Amber walked over to her and said "No, everything's right." And then she kissed her softly on the lips. "Amber, I-" Amber cut her off and said "I know you aren't interested but I just had to do it again."

Penny suddenly reached over and kissed Amber back. For some reason it just felt right. They looked at each other for a second and then Amber grabbed Penny's hand and kissed her again. This time a little longer. Penny pulled back before Amber could stick her tongue in her mouth. "I have to get inside," Amber said suddenly. "Okay bye" Penny said and the got back on her bike and rode off. Amber watched her and smiled. She couldn't believe she was crushing Penny Pingleton! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I didn't realize it was so long until I typed it up!

Warning: There is a more intense make out scene in this chapter.

Chapter 4

Amber was sitting directly across from Penny at the library. She was supposed to be working on her part of the written report but she couldn't help glancing at Penny. Those ponytails were so sexy and the way she always licked those lollipops was a real turn on! She really liked Penny and she was no longer denying it to herself. She thought about it when Penny left her house yesterday. She was so glad Penny kissed her back that she happily posed for the pictures in the photo shoot her mom set up for her. Her mother took it as happiness to be entering yet another beauty contest but she really had no idea. Velma Von Tussle would literally die if she knew what she was really happy about, and Amber's friends would probably never speak to her again. That was why it had to be a secret. Her and Penny's own little private secret. It actually made it more exciting. Amber looked back down at her paper and started back working but she couldn't concentrate, as a matter of fact she had written only one paragraph while Penny was on her third page. She didn't want Penny to think she was trying to make her do all the work, and then she would think she was just using her but that wasn't true. This wasn't like using some dweeby guy to do her home work and then telling him she never liked him when he was done. She really did like Penny. The only thing she wasn't so sure about was how Penny felt about her. She knew Penny was devoted to Seaweed and she was very jealous of it.

"Amber are you okay?" Penny whispered to her in the quiet library. "I'm fine. I just can't concentrate." Amber whispered back. "Don't worry I'm almost done. I'll help you."

Amber shot Penny a grateful smile and then attempted to play footsie with her under the table but Penny pulled her foot back. "Amber, people are around." Penny whispered looking around the crowded library. "No one's going to notice." Amber whispered back and then attempted to do it again. "Amber please." Penny pleaded. Amber pulled back disappointed. Penny noticed how upset she was and then said "Look if you want we can go to the ladies' room for a minute." Amber was very pleased with her suggestion and a minute later they were in one of the stalls. "I've been wanting to kiss you all day, Penny." Amber said and pinned Penny against the wall and kissed her.

"Amber, I want to you, too. I don't know what it is about you but kissing you felt so great last night." Penny said and returned Amber's kiss. They kissed for a minute and then Penny pulled back. "We should….um… get back to work" She said. Amber didn't care about the assignment anymore she just wanted to stay in the bathroom and kiss Penny. She also knew that getting an A was important to Penny so she reluctantly agreed, but not before she kissed her once again. They left the bathroom and headed back to their table.

"Penny!" Amber heard a voice say behind her. She turned around and saw Seaweed Stubbs. "Oh hi Seaweed I didn't know you'd be here!" Penny cried. Seaweed pulled her into a hug. "Tracy said you were here so I decided to surprise you. I've looked all over for you. Where have you been?" Penny looked down guiltily and said "In the restroom." If only he knew what they were doing in the restroom! Amber suddenly felt bad she didn't think twice about stealing someone's boyfriend before but this was different, and it wasn't like she was going to break them up. As long as Penny made out with her, she was okay with her and Seaweed's relationship. Seaweed kissed Penny on the lips and Amber's face burned up with jealousy. "Oh hi Amber," Seaweed said like he just noticed her standing there. "Hi" Amber said. Seaweed looked shocked and Amber guessed it was because she wasn't being mean. She knew that being mean to Seaweed wasn't going to impress Penny. This was why she was being nice to him. "So are you guys done here?" Seaweed asked. "Well, we still have some of the report to do and tomorrow we are going to start on the model." Penny explained. Amber noticed her mother making her way towards them and she didn't look too happy. "Oh great," She murmured under her breath.

"Amber Von Tussle! Why are you still here?" Velma said and then glared at Penny and Seaweed. "Mom, we still have work to do." Velma shook her head and said "You're done for today. I've arranged for us to have dinner with Dan Albertson."

"Who?" Amber asked. Velma rolled her eyes and explained. "He's one of the judges at the Miss Teen Baltimore pageant. If we get in good with him you'll be a shoo-in to win. I'm working on meeting with some of the other judges, too." Amber knew exactly what her mom had in mind. She heard those old rumors about how her mom won Miss Baltimore Crabs and was embarrassed about it. She tried to deny it but her mom embarrassed her more by bragging to the council that she had done it. Now it looked like she was willing to do the same thing so Amber could win. That was so disgusting! "Mom, we still have work to do." Amber protested. "No, Amber get your things and come with me! We have to get home. Now, tell your friend Polly good bye."

"It's Penny" Seaweed said before Amber could. Velma simply rolled her eyes. Amber grabbed her books and told Penny she'll see her tomorrow. Then Velma dragged her out of the library. "You see the type of people that girl hangs around? I'll be glad when this project thing is over so you won't have to see her again." Velma said as she practically dragged Amber to the car. Amber didn't say a word. Her mom had no idea what was really going on.

"I'm sorry about my mom," Amber said as they worked together in the school's art studio the next day. Penny couldn't help thinking their kiss was the most beautiful thing she ever experienced, and she also couldn't help thinking of Seaweed. It was hard enough for them to see each other as it was and then she cheated on him with Amber Von Tussle of all people! She felt so guilty about it but she wouldn't dare tell him the truth. She could lose him forever, plus she had a feeling that Amber was falling for her. "You don't have to apologize for her all the time. I understand remember?" Penny reminded her. Amber grabbed some more of the clay to form it into the little bricks they were building for their project. Both of their hands were covered in clay and their clothes were stained with it. Penny was surprised Amber didn't freak out because of it since she was usually such a glamour girl. "Does your mom know you're here?" Penny asked it was four fifteen the time Amber was supposed to be dancing on The Corny Collins show. When Amber suggested they meet in the art studio after school, she didn't even think about it until now. "No, I called and told her I was sneezing a lot and she told me to go straight home and rest. The preliminary rounds to the Miss Teen Baltimore pageant are in a few days and she can't have me getting sick. That's how I knew I would work. What did you tell your mom?"

"I actually told her the truth. She doesn't mind me staying after school to do work. I've told her that several times but this is the first time it was the truth."

"So you lie to your mom a lot?" Amber concluded.

"Well, I have to in order to watch the Corny Collins show, and to…" Penny stopped herself from saying to see Seaweed. She knew Amber didn't want to hear about him. "I know hat or should I say who you are talking about." Amber said reading her mind. Amber looked upset for a minute and quickly regained her composure. They worked in silence for awhile before Penny spoke up.

"Amber, I really like being with you."

"I love being with you, too. You are the only person I can really be myself around." Amber confessed and put her hands on Penny's face and pulled her into a kiss. She starts to stroke Penny's hair and Penny put her arms around Amber's waist. Their mouths were open and Penny felt Amber's soft tongue. Penny's chest clenched up excitedly as she moved her hand up Amber's pink skirt and towards her buttocks. Amber stuck her hands down Penny's back to find the zipper to her jumper. She found it and started to pull it down. Penny self consciously flinched but the relaxed. She had to admit kissing Amber was different then kissing Seaweed but in a good way. Amber pulled Penny's jumper down to her waist and reached under her shirt. Amber's mouth tasted delicious it was even better then the red lollipops she loved so much.

Suddenly, the door to the art studio flew open. Penny and Amber pulled away from each other quickly, and looked into Tracy's shocked face. She must have seen a lot. It was so obvious! "What the hell is going on?" Tracy cried in horror.

"Shit." Was all Amber could think of to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amber and Penny just stood there in shock. Neither of them knew what to say right now. Tracy was just looking at them like they were crazy. Amber wanted to look away from Tracy but she couldn't help wonder what Tracy was going to do or say next. "Penny, what are you doing?" Tracy said in disbelief. She was looking from Amber to Penny. Penny knew it looked bad like some scene in a porn movie or something and she and Amber even had splashes of clay all over them from where they touched each other. Penny quickly fixed her clothes and said "Tracy I can explain," Penny had no idea how to explain it, though.

"Explain what? How you are cheating on Seaweed with her?" Tracy cried glaring at Amber. Amber didn't know what to do or say. She knew Tracy didn't like her and right now she looked like she wanted to kill her. "I'll bet this was all your idea Amber Von Tussle! How dare you? How dare you corrupt my best friend?" she said coming towards her. Tracy looked so mad that Amber thought she would hit her, so she stepped back. "Please Tracy this isn't all Amber's fault!" Penny pleaded. She wasn't going to let Tracy blame this all on Amber. She could have easily said no. "Look, I better go. It's almost time for my mom to leave the station anyway," Amber said feeling embarrassed.

"Sure I'll see you tomorrow." Penny said. Amber wanted to kiss her good bye but she knew it wasn't possible with Tracy around, so she just ran out the door. Penny turned back to Tracy and said" Look this thing with Amber just happened. Please don't tell Seaweed."

"He's my friend, Penny. How can you expect me to keep something like this from him?" Penny knew Tracy was upset and Penny couldn't think of one good way to explain things to her. Not only was she with a girl but a girl who hated her. "Please Tracy don't tell!" she pleaded

"I won't tell for now but you've got to end this thing with Amber."

"We aren't having a thing. We're just friends!" Tracy couldn't help laughing despite this not being a funny situation. "Friends? Are you serious?"

"Yes Tracy Amber and I are friends just like me and you."

"Penny we have been friends for years and we have never groped or kissed each other before. You and Amber are definitely more then just friends. What's your problem? She doesn't really like you anyway!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you see this is just one of her old tricks to get me off the show? Her mom tried to seduce my dad to do the same thing and now Amber's doing it with you. Come on Penny don't be so naïve it's the only thing that makes sense." Penny was hurt by that. Could Amber just be using her? She couldn't be. Their kisses seemed so real and emotional. Plus, she and Amber had more in common then she realized, if Amber was only using her she'd feel stupid but she didn't think Amber would make out with a girl in order to get Tracy off the show. Besides, she lied to her mom in order with her today and Penny knew how much dancing on TV meant to Amber.

"I think she really likes me Tracy," Penny said and went to the sink to wash her hands.

"So you are going to cheat on Seaweed with her?" Tracy asked in disbelief. "No…yes…I mean I don't know!" Penny sputtered out. "Don't expect me to lie to him for you and her," Tracy said crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm no asking you to. Just keep this a secret for awhile, not only because of Seaweed but our reputations, too." Penny hoped Tracy would understand where she was coming from. She was still her best friend after all. "Penny you are asking me to keep a big secret." Tracy pointed out.

"Do you know what would happen if that got out? Amber and I will be the laughingstock of the whole school." Tracy could care less about Amber's reputation but she did care about Penny and that was the only reason she said "Okay fine but for you, not Amber,"

"Oh thank you Tracy! Thanks so much! I owe you one!" Penny said excitedly. For some reason, Tracy couldn't help thinking she made a mistake.

"Don't worry everything is taken care of." Penny told Amber over the phone an hour later. Amber breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good so do you want to meet tomorrow so we can try to finish the report." Amber asked. She didn't really want to finish because that would mean she probably wouldn't see Penny anymore. She didn't want things to be over between them. She never felt this way about anyone before, and she wanted to tell Penny much she really loved her.

"I already finished the model myself so if you want I can just finish the report."

"No I don't want you to do that. Why don't you come over here tomorrow morning? My mom's working so we'll be all alone." She said. Tomorrow was Saturday and she and Penny will have the place all to themselves.

"Sure I'll be there around ten."

The next day Penny knocked on the door at exactly ten. Amber made sure her blonde hair was styled perfectly and her yellow dress had no stains on it. She opened the door and saw Penny had taken her hair out of its usual pony tails and was wearing it down across her shoulders. She let Penny in and closed the door behind her. He immediately embraced her but Penny pulled back. "Shouldn't we get to work," Penny suggested. "Oh sure let's go up to my room." Amber said grabbing Penny's hand and leading her up the stairs.

It took them about an hour to finish the report and Penny was glad Amber was concentrating on it instead of on her. She was really beginning to like Amber and it scared her. Her mom was angry when she saw her making out with Seaweed on TV but she would probably kill her for this. And Seaweed… Penny didn't like lying and cheating on him but she couldn't help it. Being with Amber was a feeling she couldn't explain, or no longer resist. "Come on," Amber said getting up from the desk and holding Penny's hand. Penny followed as Amber led her in front of her bed and sat down. She patted the spot beside her for Penny to sit down. "Amber I don't know about this," Making out was one thing but being on the bed was something that could escalate into something that Penny wasn't sure she was ready for yet. She and Seaweed hadn't even gone all the way yet. Amber got back up and faced Penny. She held both of her hands and said "Come on I'm not going to do anything you don't want to."

"Amber, maybe I should go," she said suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "No, please don't. Come on please just get on the bed." Penny sad down on the edge and Amber instructed her to move up so her whole body was on the bed then she sat next to her, and kissed her passionately. She reached for the buttons on the back of Penny's plaid dress and pulled it down to her waist. Amber started to take off Penny's bra but she stopped her. "Amber please." Penny pleaded.

"Shh, just lie back and close your eyes." Amber whispered even though they were there alone. Penny did what Amber said and felt Amber's lips on hers and a second later she felt Amber's hand go under her dress and slide up her leg as she kissed down to her neck. "I love you Penny Lou Pingleton," She heard Amber say and a minute later she felt Amber's body on top of hers and she was kissing her again. Penny couldn't resist putting her arms around Amber's body.

Suddenly, Penny heard a shrill scream and she opened her eyes as Amber quickly got off of her. She saw Velma standing at the end of the bed. "Get up! Get up right now!" Velma screamed with a look of horror and disgust on her face. Penny quickly got up and attempted to fix her dress.

"Get out! You are never stepping foot in this house again. You horrible disgusting slut!" Velma screamed at Penny. She quickly grabbed her things and ran out the door and down the stairs. She could hear Velma yelling at Amber and she wished there was something she could do to help her but she knew she couldn't.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: this chapter is really short and it's just about Amber. Thanks for the reviews and please countine to read and review :)

Chapter 6

Amber hardly ever cried. Sure she pouted and whined sometimes but she never cried until now. Her mother had just slapped her hard but she was already crying before she did that. Her mother had been yelling and calling her names ever since she kicked Penny out, and it really hurts when your own mother is calling you a bitch and a tramp like hers was doing. It was like catching her with Penny was making her crazy, or crazier then she already was. Her mother who once looked at her with hope and love was now looking at her with hate and disgust.

"I can't believe this! You could have at least had the decency to be with a guy, but no! Do you know how bad it makes me look if people knew my daughter likes girls?" Velma cried. Amber couldn't believe her mother was thinking of herself right now, but she guessed she shouldn't have been surprised. She was sure everything her mom did for her was to satisfy her own ego. "Is this why you got over Link so fast? How long have you been messing around with girls? How many have there been? You and Tammy are really close are you and her messing around, too?"

Amber turned around and closed her eyes. She couldn't face her mother anymore. She was so upset she didn't know what else to do. "You look at me Amber Elizabeth Von Tussle!" Velma screamed at her. Amber turned around and faced her mother looking into her cold blue eyes. "Now, you tell me the truth! Have there been other girls?"

"No, Penny is the first. I like guys but I just like her, too."

"Great, that girl has turned you!" Velma said shaking her head. Amber wanted to defend Penny and admit that it was mostly her fault but her mom was angry enough. If only she hadn't of convinced Penny to lie on the bed with her, she wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"You can't enter the pageant anymore. No one wants a gay Miss Teen Baltimore! And you can forget about that modeling contest, too!" Velma said as if that was a punishment. Amber held back a smile, if she had of known that all she had to do was make out with a girl to get out of all of those dumb pageants she would have done it a long time ago.

"You are grounded until I can figure out what to do about you. Don't leave this room and no calls either!" Velma said and grabbed Amber's pink phone. "I'm going to call that girl's parents to and give them a piece of my mind! How dare she try to seduce you! What kind of parent raises their child to do something like that?"

Amber thought about how crazy Penny said her own mother was and then cried "Mom, please don't call Penny's mom! She'll kill her!"

"Shut up Amber! Don't you say anything else to me!" Velma said and left the room slamming the door behind her. Amber sat down on her bed and cried for Penny and for herself.

She had been sitting in her room for a couple of hours before her mom opened the door again. Amber sat up on the bed expectedly. "I've called that girl's mom." She said sternly. Poor Penny! What was going to happen to her? "What did she say?" Amber asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like you are ever going to see her again. Now, pack your things." What was her mom talking about? Why did she have to pack her bags? She wasn't going anywhere!

"What?" Amber asked

"You heard me. Pack your things. You are moving away." Amber got off the bed and asked "Moving where?"

"For now, you are going to South Carolina to live with your grandparents to finish up the semester at the school in their area and then next semester you are going to boarding school in Switzerland." She started crying again. She was sending her away! How could her mother do this to her?! She loved Baltimore she lived here whole life. She didn't want to go to South Carolina and she sure as hell didn't want to go to Switzerland! "Mom, what about the show and my friends?"

"You should have thought about that before you were with that girl! Now, pack your things. You leave tomorrow afternoon." Velma said and left the room. Amber sat on the floor for a minute. She couldn't believe her mom was going so far. She was taking this too hard. She grabbed her small suitcase. She packed a couple of her favorite dresses, some of her make up, her night gown, and a doll, she had ever since she was a child. Yes, she was packing but she wasn't moving away. She was leaving this house and hopefully she will never see it or her mother again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Penny, what are you doing here?" Tracy asked her surprised when she opened the door. "I was wondering if I could stay for awhile. My mom locked me in my room and I escaped out the window." She explained.

"Why did she do that? Did she find out about Seaweed?"

"Worse, she found out about Amber! Velma caught us together and called her! I had to leave, she was going to keep me in my room for at least a few weeks and I couldn't let her do that to me." Penny said crying. She knew her mom would be upset if she found out but she wasn't expecting her to go this far, and all because she made out with Amber. She couldn't help but wonder about Amber. She hoped Velma wasn't too hard on her and Penny was sure Amber's punishment wasn't going to be as bad as hers. "Oh Penny I'm so sorry. But you know my mom is not going to let you stay here!"

"Oh please Tracy! Just for tonight at least then I can figure out something to do" Penny said. She knew Tracy was still upset about her being with Amber in the first place but she was still her best friend and she knew she would help her especially since she really needed it right not.

"Fine you can stay for the night but you can't tell my parents you ran away." She said and let Penny in. Penny put her suitcase down in Tracy's room and tried to get relaxed as she watched TV with the Turnbalds and had dinner but she couldn't help worrying about Amber. "So I guess you aren't going to meet Seaweed like you planned?" Tracy guessed. Penny had forgotten all about that. She still loved Seaweed but now she couldn't pretend to have a good time when she was in so much trouble at home and didn't know what happened to Amber. "I'm not in the mood. I'll have to call him and cancel but I don't want him to know the truth."

"The truth about you and Amber?" Tracy said not disguising the disdain in her voice. "Tracy please don't start that. I already went through this with my mom."

"Well, you have to tell him. Especially now since you've run away." Penny couldn't disagree with that. Seaweed will have to know the truth but not really. She could easily tell him that it had something to do with them but she wasn't a good liar when it came to Seaweed. It would be hard but she knew she would have to do it.

"Tracy, can you do me a favor?" Penny asked suddenly

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to try to talk to Amber." Penny said. She wouldn't be able to sleep if she didn't know if Amber was okay. "What are you crazy? Amber isn't going to talk to me!"

"She will now because she cares about me and you are my best friend!"

"It doesn't matter. Velma isn't going to let me talk to her because she doesn't like me anyway. She's going to know I'm calling for you Penny." Tracy said

Penny knew Tracy was right, but she was going crazy wondering about Amber. She heard the way Velma was yelling at poor Amber. "I just want to know if she's okay," Penny said holding her head down. "I'm sure she's okay. At least she's better off then you are" Tracy said. They heard a knock at the door and since both of Tracy's parents were in the living room they didn't move. Penny heard what was definitely Amber's voice. "It's Amber!" Penny exclaimed. "What is she doing here?" Tracy asked. Penny didn't answer her and ran into the living room and saw Amber standing at the front door with a small pink suitcase in her hand. "Penny you are here!" Amber said excitedly. Penny moved past Mrs. Turnbald and went to the porch with Amber. Edna closed the door and Penny asked "Amber, what are you doing here? What happened I was worried about you?"

"My mom and I had a fight and she's shipping me off to boarding school! I'm not going, Penny! I've run away!" Amber said crying.

"I've run away, too. Your mom called mine's and she went ballistic"

"I know I'm sorry. I begged her not to but she did it anyway. Then she arranged for me to leave in the morning so I left. I didn't want to risk going to your house so I came here to ask Tracy to talk to you."

"Where you going to go?" Penny asked even though she knew she should be asking herself the same question. "I don't know but I'll figure something out. Anything's better then boarding school." She said.

"We'll figure something out together," Penny said. Amber pulled her into a hug. "Oh Penny you really do care about me." Penny nodded her head and said "Of course I do. I think I love you." She said saying the words out loud for the first time. She and Amber shared a tender kiss. Penny wanted the moment to last forever since she knew there was nothing but hell ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is the last chapter and also the first slash story I've ever done! I might countine it with another story later but I'm currently working on another full length story. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review :)

Chapter 8

Amber woke up from a fitful sleep and for a second, she was expecting to see her own pink and white decorated bedroom but then remembered she had left home. Now, she was in the guest room of the Turnbald house where she had slept last night. Penny had slept in Tracy's bedroom but they were up half the night talking about what they were going to do next. Amber really had no idea and she didn't want to risk calling her old friends and telling them where she was because she knew her mom could break anyone into telling her what she wanted. Since the Turnbalds guest room, had no clock she had no idea what time it was but it was still dark out so it couldn't have been too late in the morning. Amber sat up and took off her gown and put on the dress she had packed in her suitcase. She wanted to see if Penny was also awake. She was about to walk out the door when she heard a small knock and then the door opened. Penny was standing there with her clothes already on and a note in her hand. "Penny, what are you doing up? What time is it?" Amber whispered

"It's about four in the morning and I was just coming to tell you I was leaving actually I was leaving you this note." Penny said holding up the sheet of paper.

"Leaving? You were going to leave me behind?" Amber said sadly. It was heartbreaking. Penny was going to leave without her and just give her some Dear Jane letter.

"I'm sorry Amber but I have to go back home. I know my mom is nuts but she loves me and I don't want her worried sick about me."

"Oh I see," Amber said turning around so Penny couldn't see her cry. "Amber I'm sorry I didn't expect for this to happen. You know with us but it did and I don't regret it not one bit but we have to face reality it's not going to happen. No one is going to let us be. It's hard enough dating Seaweed but at least there are some people willing to accept that. This is different but I still care about you Amber and I'll never forget the times we shared together." Penny said. Amber turned around and nodded slowly. She knew Penny was right but she still didn't want to go home and she didn't want to give Penny up.

"I still have to run away. I can't go to Switzerland to some boarding school. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. Getting to know you has been a really wonderful experience and I'll never forget it either but I'm leaving Baltimore tonight. I don't care if I'm alone. I have to show my mom she can't push me around." Amber said

"Amber, you can't go alone. What's going to happen to you?" Penny asked concerned.

"I don't care anything is better then my mom. I love you Penny and I won't forget you anytime soon." Amber said and pulled Penny into a kiss. Penny pulled back and said "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't care anywhere but here." She said crying. Penny sighed and said "Look, I'll just call my mom and tell her I'm okay. I have some money saved up. We can leave together" Penny said figuring that if she went home her mom would probably tie her to the bed and if she stayed with Amber they will be alone and poor but at least they had each other. She figured going with Amber was the best thing to do at the moment.

"Are you sure, Penny?" Amber said excitedly. Penny had chosen her! Despite what everyone might think of them she wanted to be with her!

"Yes, we can leave now. I'll leave Tracy a note to tell Seaweed everything. She won't like it but she's my best friend and I know she'll do it for me." Amber kissed Penny again.

"Come on let's get out of here before anyone wakes up." Penny said. Amber packed her suitcase and she and Penny went out the window. She didn't know what was going to happen next but she was glad Penny was with her.

"Why isn't the bus here yet?" Amber asked frantically. They had been sitting at the bus station for an hour and the bus that was going to take her and Penny out of Baltimore and to freedom was thirty minutes late. The sun was just coming out and there weren't many people at the station but Amber couldn't help looking around for her mom to come and drag her home. "Don't worry it'll be here." Penny said but she was nervous too. They could only afford tickets to Georgia which was ten hours away but it was a good enough distance from Baltimore. Penny didn't tell anyone where they were going all she put in her note to Tracy was that she and Amber were leaving and to tell Seaweed everything. She decided at the last minute not to call her mom after all. She wasn't going to worry about her mother. She was going to say forget about her and everyone else in Baltimore just like Amber.

"There it is!" Amber said pointing at the bus heading to the station. "Come on let's go!" she exclaimed grabbing her pink sweater and Penny's hand. "Hi girls!" said the bus driver with a smile on his face. "Hi," Amber said with a smile. Penny was too nervous to even speak. She was going to calm down until they were on the bus and riding past that sign on the interstate that said "Now leaving Baltimore, please come back soon."

"You girls are going to Atlanta? Visiting family?" he said

"Yes, my...I mean our grandmother. She's very sick!" Amber exclaimed. She thought it up on the spot. She usually wasn't that good of a liar but desperate times was making her into a good one. "That's nice. Get on in girls." The driver said not questioning Amber's story. They found a couple of seats near the back of the bus and sat down. The bus stayed at the station for ten of the longest minutes of Amber's life before finally pulling off. Amber let out a sigh of relief but Penny was still scared. Her mother could still come at any minute and get her. She couldn't shake that feeling out of her head until finally the sign she had been waiting for came up. Amber read the words out loud "Now leaving Baltimore, please come back soon." Penny relaxed. They were finally free and to celebrate she leaned over and kissed Amber in front of everyone on the bus. "Our new life is just beginning Penny." Amber said and Penny didn't have to say anything else because she knew Amber was right.


End file.
